Heartbeat
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: NO FLAMING. IF YOU FLAME, YOUR COMMENT GETS DELETED. ENOUGH SAID. Sasuke's heartbeat yearns to beat in tune with Sakura's, however when he discovers she seems over him, what will he do to win her back? Mainly SasuSaku, maybe InoGenma in future along with NejiTen and a few others
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

 **Heartbeat**

 **Heart – Heartbeat**

 **Heartbeat**

 **Heartbeat**

 **Heartbeat, Heart-heartbeat**

 **I saw you talking on the phone**

 **And know that you were not alone**

 **But you're stealing my heart away**

 **Yeah you're stealing my heart away**

 **You're acting like you're on your own**

 **But I saw you standing with a girl**

 **Stop trying to steal my heart away**

 **Stop trying to steal my heart away**

Sakura Haruno had been at the club dancing with Kakashi while all the perverted men were glared off by Kakashi Hatake. His hands held her waist lightly, only holding to keep her close to him so no one could risk getting too close to her. To most people who didn't know them, they came off as lovers, but between them and those who did know them…..Kakashi was much more than that. Kakashi was her lifeline, her father figure after her parents were brutally murdered in the attack on Konoha, her most trusted friend and comrade.

 **I don't know where we're going**

 **I don't know who we are**

 **I can feel your heartbeat**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)**

 **Feel your heartbeat**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)**

 **You're heartbeat Feel your heartbeat**

 **Maybe it's the way you move**

 **You got me dreaming like a fool**

 **That I could steal your heart away**

 **I could steal your heart away**

 **No matter what it is you think**

 **I'm not the kind of girl to blink**

 **And give my heart away**

 **Stop trying to steal my heart away**

Kakashi hoped over time, Sakura would find a guy and settle down, this whole club scene was not his thing and he hated when she dragged him to be her cover. He only went because he valued her person, she needed him as much as she needed to find her place in life.

 **I don't know where we're going**

 **I don't know who we are**

 **I can feel your heartbeat**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)**

 **Feel your heartbeat**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)**

 **I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)**

 **You're heartbeat Feel your heartbeat**

 **Stop stealing my heart away**

 **Stop stealing my heart away**

 **Stop stealing my heart away**

 **You're stealing my heart away**

 **I don't know where we're going**

 **I don't know who we are**

 **It feels like we are flowing**

 **High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars)**

Kakashi gripped her waist a little tighter when he saw Sasuke and Karin walking around the club, if Sakura saw them, he felt things would end badly…especially since Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura and him with the sharingan activated. Kakashi pulled Sakura closer as she placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck as she lost herself in the music.

Sakura knew Sasuke and Karin were at the club, she had already seen them and while it hurt her, she forced herself to lose herself with no regrets. Kakashi's safe embrace, his hands offering her a safety no one had offered her in years. She knew that how he felt for her was nothing more than a parent to a child, which is why she trusted no one but him.

As the song came to a stop, Kakashi nodded to the bar and Sakura smiled before walking with him. As she sat down to wait for the bartender Sasuke pulled up a chair beside her. "So…..you and Kakashi huh?" Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"That's your problem Sasuke, you always did think your arrogance knew it all. I will leave you to think about it and stew over it. Get mad all you want, my whole universe no longer revolves around you." She said before moving further down to get away from Sasuke.

"What will you have Sakura?" Genma asked from behind the bar, wiping glasses he knew she would need for herself and Kakashi. He knew it was the usual for them and rarely did they ever deviate from that.

"Yea, I will have a Cinderella, and Kakashi wants a Nada Daiquiri." Genma starred at her in shock, not only did they not want the usual, but they never had those drinks before, looking down he saw Sasuke and knew the reason was to throw him off her usual drinks. He set about getting them ready.

"What are those Sakura?" Ino asked while she sat next to her. She watched as Genma quickly sifted through all the bottles to get what was needed for the order. Sakura twirled a finger in her hair with a coy smirk as Sasuke's sharingan was swirling.

"Kakashi is having a Nada Daiquiri which is basically a non-alcoholic daiquiri. I am having a Cinderella which is club soda, grenadine, lemon juice, orange juice, and pineapple juice all mixed together to give me a happy ending of no bullshit from men" Sakura stated loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. He scowled and looked to ordering his own drink.

Genma handed Sakura her and Kakashi's drink before asking Ino if she wanted her usual Jeenie Juice beverage. At her nod he began mixing cola with Passion fruit cordial and handing it to her within a few moments. He smirked before moving to Sasuke.

Sasuke ordered the safe sex on the beach, he didn't want to be so out of it he messed things up. Genma swiftly made up his beverage of cranberry juice, grapefruit juice, and peach nectar and handed it to him before turning to maintain his dishes.

Sakura finished her drink alongside Kakashi and nodded that it was time for her to go home. Kakashi finished his in one gulp and turned to grab her jacket and handed it to her. Sakura bid Ino a good night and laughed when she gazed at Genma and told Sakura she planned on a spectacular night.

Sakura and Kakashi walked in silence for several minutes. "sakura, when will you get this out of your system? You do this every weekend and it is not healthy for you. If this is your attempt to move beyond Sasuke and the tramp he brought back then you are failing miserably. " Kakashi said softly.

Sakura merely went up her steps and entered her apartment without a word, leaving Kakashi to sigh and head to his own home. Sasuke remained in the shadows and watched. 'So Kakashi isn't her lover….and she apparently isn't as over me as she seemed to be with her attitude.' Sasuke thought to himself. However, winning her trust was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sits at the club watching Sakura's body as it dances so close to Kakashi that it was difficult to tell where Kakashi ended and Sakura began. Karin gave an annoyed sigh and grasped his arm, accidentally scratching him in her haste to get his attention.

"Sasuke how long are you going to watch her? You are supposed to be with me, not starring at her all night" Karin stated with an annoyed groan. Sasuke shook her off his arm and went back to watching Sakura. Karin stood up and after finishing her drink she pulled Sasuke to the dance floor where Sakura was dancing with Kakashi.

 **She don't wanna love, she just wanna touch**

 **She's a greedy girl to never get enough**

 **She don't wanna love she just wanna touch**

 **She's got all the moves that make you get it up**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **It's a game**

 **That she plays**

 **She can win with her eyes closed**

 **It's insane how she tames**

 **She can turn you into an animal**

Karin began grinding into Sasuke while his hands were forced to stay on her waist due to her holding them there, he kept his gaze to the floor while Sakura merely smirked at the open challenge to her territory. She nodded to Kakashi to get Gaara for her. Kakashi moved off the dance floro only to be replaced by Gaara as his hands moved smoothly along her waist to caress her hips gently, as a lover would.

 **She don't wanna love, she just wanna touch**

 **She's a greedy girl to never get enough**

 **She don't wanna love she just wanna touch**

 **She's got all the moves that make you get it up**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **Never be her only**

 **She never satisfied**

 **You better do it right**

 **Before you're lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **Never ever lonely**

 **She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer**

 **You'll never be her only**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **Dirty dancer**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **Dirty dancer**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **Dirty dancer**

 **The girl don't stop**

 **The girl don't stop**

Sasuke watched Sakura's body move in time with Gaara's body as the pulse of the song almost consumed Sakura, he gave a disgusted sigh and released Karin and walked back to his seat to order a drink from Genma. Sakura turned in Gaara's arms and as the song ended, he pulled her leg to rest on his hip while he dipped her low, her arm around his neck.

She turned to look at Karin when he lifted her up only to find she had stomped off. Sakura grinned, 'MY territory bitch. Get your own with Sasuke' she thought allowing Gaara to pull her to the bar where Kakashi was waiting. He smiled beneath his mask before handing her a Cinderella beverage.

After swallowing the glass down, she informed Kakashi she was heading home and that he should stay because Anko was looking at him all evening. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask again and nodded. As the door closed behind her, she felt Sasuke's aura come up behind her. "I'll walk you home Sakura" he said softly

They walked in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence between them. "Sakura there is nothing between Karin and I, in fact she disgusts me. She is only with me because her abilities are advanced and are what I needed at the time." Sakura walked up her stairs and unlocked her door.

"I don't care Sasuke, you want to slut yourself out to the whole damn village of Konoha as well as Otogakure that's fine. I don't care, I haven't for a long while now and I just didn't see it until it was too late." She shut the door before he could reply. He merely sighed before watching the windows to see where her room was.

When the light turned on he climbed the tree and opened her window and slid in, making her jump slightly. "What do you want now Sasuke? It can't be that you like me because that I will call Bullshit on." She said before grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bathroom to change.

She came out in a few moments to find Sasuke sitting on her bed waiting in silence. Sakura dropped her clothes in the hamper and stood with her arms crossed, back against her wall. "Why are you still here exactly Sasuke?" She asked, glancing at the clock, she had a bad feeling things were going to go where she was going to regret it in the morning, but then again everything she had done, she regretted.

Sasuke stood and moved towards her, stopping only when he was directly before her. He reached a hand out to caress her cheek, Sakura slapped his hand away before moving away from him. "Don't do that Sasuke. STOP trying to pretend you care now about me. Get out" she said before leaving, the door slamming behind her. Sasuke sighed, getting her to trust him…..so far he was batting zero with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke beneath the willow tree she always went to when she needed to think. She however lost herself in her favorite song when she thought how Sasuke always set her free, however she did not take into account that the Uchiha in question was nearby and could hear her singing.

 **I lived my life in shadow**

 **Never the sun on my face**

 **It didn't seem so sad though**

 **I figured that was my plae**

 **Now I'm bathed in light**

 **Something just isn't right**

 **I'm under your spell**

 **How else could it be**

 **Anyone would notice me**

 **It's magic I can tell**

 **How you set me free**

 **Brought me out so easily**

Sasuke walked towards the voice and stood behind the tree listening to her words, feeling truly like a monster for how he treated her. All she did was care and he rebuffed her repeatedly, now that he wanted her, she didn't return the emotion.

 **I saw a world enchanted**

 **Spirits and charms in the air**

 **I always took for granted**

 **I was the only one there**

 **But your power shone**

 **Brighter than any I've known**

 **I'm under your spell**

 **Nothing I can do**

 **You just took my soul with you**

 **You worked your charm so well**

 **Finally I knew**

 **Everything I dreamed was true**

 **You made me believe**

 **The moon to the tide**

 **I can feel you inside**

Sasuke looked up and saw glittering specks flying around the tree while her words hit home. 'so she still loves me after all' he thought to himself, he was determined to not mess up a second time. He loved her and it was time she knew

 **I'm under your spell**

 **Surging like the see**

 **Wanting you so helplessly**

 **I break with every swell**

 **Lost in ecstasy**

 **Spread beneath my willow tree**

 **You make me complete**

Sasuke stepped in front of her and looked at her. Sakura glanced up and scoffed. "What do you want Sasuke?" She said before standing, She found herself pinned to the tree and Sasuke's lips claiming hers hungrily. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself believe for once that Sasuke loved her before the harsh reality set in.

Once he pulled back, he surprised her by touching his forehead to hers and whispering 3 words that made her question the reality of the situation. 'I love you' she more felt the words on her lips than heard them, but she knew he spoke them all the same. Sakura felt his lips claim hers again as she pulled him beneath the tree's branches and leaves.

Sasuke pressed his body to hers while his hands roamed her body under her shirt. After a few minutes he pulled back and helped her up. When she looked at him in silence, he merely shrugged. "You are not ready Sakura.l I can wait" he took her hand and pulled her along the path back to the village.

Several months have passed since that incident beneath her tree with him. Sasuke remained patient, loved her enough to not pressure her, so Sakura decided on his birthday Sasuke was going to get lucky and he didn't know it yet. She went with Ino to go shopping for lingerie and blushed at everything she saw while Ino handed her different things to see what she liked best.

Sakura decided on the red lingerie with the cherry blossom print on them. Ino had bought her a box of condoms and told her she expected details on the event the following day. Sakura took a deep breath after her shower and looked at her reflection while she got dressed. Pulling on a sleek black skirt over her lingerie with a low cut matching top she moved to her vanity.

She applied makeup to her face before meeting him at her door. His eyes betrayed his mask of sanity while his eyes raked over her appreciatively. He placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her to the restaurant before sitting at their seats. "Sakura, you are so beautiful tonight"

Sakura leaned forward with a smile, Sasuke leaned towards her while she whispered in his ear. 'I have a surprise for you tonight' he smirked wondering what she was referring to. Sakura bit her lower lip and reached under the table to grasp his hand tightly before he pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her hand.

They ate their meal and enjoyed simple conversation which made Sasuke feel so cherished as he had never had this with a girl, they all were eager to get in the sheets for his name and power. Sasuke had paid for their dinner and he walked her back to her home, however he was shocked when she asked if they could go to the Uchiha compound, which he allowed.

When they made it inside, he turned to find Sakura had lifted part of her skirt, revealing the red lingerie underneath, Sasuke slid his hand up her thigh before pulling her close. "Sakura, you know you are tempting me right?" Sakura shifted her hips to grind into his body with a soft moan.

"I know, but now you will know how I felt all those times I tried to show you I loved you and you walked away. Now I am doing the same." She pushed him back and stood up before leaving the compound, and a frustrated Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura made it to her apartment moments before she broke down and cried. No matter how many years passed, or how he treated her, she loved him all the same. She moved to her radio and played her favorite song when she was lost.

 **I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

 **And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**

 **You tell me that you need me**

 **Then you go and cut me down**

 **But wait**

 **You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say**

 **That it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **I said it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

 **And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

 **But it's nothing new**

 **Yea**

 **I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue and you say**

 **Sorry like an angel heaven let me think was you**

 **But I'm afraid**

Sasuke stood below her window and listened to the songs, understanding just how badly he broke her, he had been so callous, so cold and unaffectionate. So detached from her that all her attempts to love him were in vain and it shattered every ounce of her heart.

 **That it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **I said it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **That it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **I said it's too late to apologize**

 **It's too late**

 **I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

He sighed before moving towards the Uchiha compound to scratch the dinner off his list of things for Sakura. It hadn't worked, maybe he was trying too hard to repent and she thought he wasn't being himself. He decided to veer off course at the last second and stopped in front of Kakashi's apartment before knocking.

 _ **A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY, I know it is a massively short chapter, but the computer keeps heating up and I didn't want to take a chance of it not shutting off on me. So I will try to make the next chapter longer**_


	5. MA rating chpt 5

**Good evening to all my readers of this story, I need to address a comment I have since removed since I felt it was undeserved. I left the chapter as it was (albeit rather short) due to the note at the BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! It stated that my computer was overheating and kept shutting down. I also stated that I would work to make this chapter longer, so please before you leave comments, PLEASE read the chapter INCLUDING the notes at the bottom. Thank You (Also, there will be sentence phrases based on the song Standing from Buffy)**

Chapter 5

Kakashi was packing when Sakura stopped by, stepping in she looked around to see all the boxes. "You are leaving Kakashi?" He slowly stopped taping the last box and turned to see her face, setting the tape down he crossed the room to her and gripped her arms.

"Sakura, this has to stop. You have depended on me for everything ever since Sasuke left Konoha, and now he is back and yet you cling to the fact that there is another woman when you should be proving you are better than her. I have been trying to help you and yet I realized I am standing in the way"

"Sakura, you're not ready for the world outside, you might keep pretending but you just can't keep hiding. I know I promised you that since your father died I would be standing by your side, but I just don't know if I can keep doing it." Kakashi said as he turned back to his box.

Sakura stood in silence as she contemplated her sensei's words. "See Sakura, you path may be beaten and all uphill but you CAN meet, and you never will. I am the reason you are standing still and not moving Sakura. I sheltered you too long without giving you proper encouragement" he stated while finishing taping his box and handing it to Iruka when he came in to move his packed boxes.

Once Iruka left Kakashi continued. "See, you have been stuck in the mud where you are, unmoving, not progressing and becoming the beautiful and strong shinobi you were born to be. I wish I could play the role of your father, but under it all I am just your sensei. There are cries around you that you don't hear at all, you always knew that I was here to take those problems from you. You just lay there when you should have stood tall, and I can't be the reason you don't progress Sakura. I have to push you and this is the only way" he said as he handed Iruka the last box. He left the key on the table and walked out.

She slowly left the empty apartment, not even Tsunade would tell her where she sent Kakashi, only saying it was for her to better herself. She walked through the lonely streets of Konoha as the sun fell into darkness. She stopped before a small fire and slowly held her hand over it, confused why the blazing flame felt cold and why she couldn't see it's warmth, she softly sang without recognizing it.

 **I touch the firer and it freezes me**

 **I look into it and it's black**

 **Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel**

 **I want the fire back**

 **Now through the smoke she calls to me**

 **To make my way across the flame**

 **To save the day, or maybe melt away**

 **I guess it's all the same**

 **So I will walk through the fire**

 **Cause where else can I turn**

 **I will walk through the sire, and let it**

Sasuke was on the other side of Konoha and unknowing, he started singing while thinking of Sakura and all she has done to make him insane without her. He started walking to the center of Konoha and towards her unknowingly.

 **The torch I bear is scorching me**

 **Sakura's laughing I've no doubt**

 **I hope she fries, I am free if that liar dies**

 **I'd better help her out**

 **Cause she is drawn to the fire**

 **Some people never learn**

 **She will never learn**

 **And she will walk through the fire and let it**

Kakashi stopped while in the middle of the forest towards Suna, turning he looked back at Konoha as a fleeting thought crossed his mind.

 **Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving Ino in danger?**

 **Is my student too far gone to care?**

 **I'll see it through it's what I am always here to do**

 **So I will walk through the fire**

Sakura stopped before the club that only cursed people were allowed to enter and no one was to ever speak of the happenings in the club. She took a breath and moved towards the door. She knew Ino was in there and who knows what the demons were doing to her.

 **So one by one they turn from me**

 **I guess my friends can't face the cold**

 **But why I froze, not one among them knows**

 **And never can be told**

Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi met up as they all made their way to Demon Fantasy club, all with different thoughts as to what happened to her that they never spoke of to anyone, not even Sasuke.

 **She came from the grave much graver**

 **First he'll kill her then I will save her**

 **Everything is turning out so dark**

Sakura stopped before the door, noticing the silence of the normally busy and loud club. She lowered her head and focused her chakra.

 **These days are finally ending in a blaze**

 **And we are caught in the fire**

 **The point of no return**

 **So we will walk through the fire**

 **And let it burn**

Sakura punched her way through the door and watched it smash into splinters against the wall. She walked in and noticed all the demons on the sides of the walk way towards Orochimaru, where he was holding Ino captive. "Sakura, my precious little blossom. How has my little one been doing?" he said with a smile.

She merely tilted her head and met his gaze with her own darkened ones. "Let her go, after all it is me you are after is it not? Father." She said, Ino's eyes widened at the realization that Sakura couldn't be Orochimaru's daughter, she was too kind and bubbly.

When she looked at Orochimaru and then back to Sakura, she noticed her appearance shifted to her true one. Skin pale as death, eyes as golden as a serpent's, and hair as black as midnight. "Now now Sakura, let us not be hasty. I want something and you want something, let us compromise." He said as he attempted to manipulate her.

"No, you are wrong, you have nothing I want. You think you have Sasuke? You are wrong, and even if you did you can keep him, I have no wish for him anyway. I am too much like you, my heart has been hardened by hate. You took everything from me, parents who loved me regardless if I was their's by birth or not, you burned my home to the ground, leaving nothing. You even went so far as pit my own blood mother against me, making her believe I was evil like you just so she wouldn't want me. Is there ANYTHING that you have done that could ever make me hate you more" She stated while drawing her kunai and taking her stance.

Kakashi and the others broke through the crowd of demons and stood in sadness at the form they saw before them. Sasuke was confused as to why she looked like Orochimaru and asked Kakashi what happened to her.

"Sasuke, when you left, Orochimaru came to Konoha and did things to Sakura…attempted manipulation if you will. He worked her mind to the point she is exactly like you and him. She has his lack of heart and your burning need for revenge and hate." Kakashi stated never taking his eyes from Sakura, the stance she used told him everything he needed to know in seconds.

"The stance she is using is a territorial one, meaning he must have come to claim you and she is defending her claim. Meaning she views you as hers and will dispute any claim he has on you, mark or not." Kakashi stated, Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Sakura from behind. 'Now, we all watch you Sakura, from the back while you prove your worth to the shinobi world' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kabuto took hold of Ino and held her while orochimaru drew his Grass blade and walked towards Sakura. "Amazing, you and I have never met in combat Sakura, yet you will die by my hands for your defiance." He stated before lunging at her, Sakura stopped his blade with her kunai, spinning to pin the blade to the ground beside her while her leg came up and slammed into his stomach, making him keel over. She lifted her knee into an uppercut kick to his face, sending him into the air while his blade clattered to the floor.

She jumped into the air as a flurry of kunai and shuriken shot out towards Orochimaru concealed within cherry blossoms. He screamed as the pain from the kunai and shuriken pinned him to the wall, the projectiles holding him in place while her hands formed a series of signs. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized what signs she was making, he struggled to get out of the trap he let himself fall into and realized he was going nowhere.

He watched as her face took on the form of a darker entity that was nameless in its rage, she flung her hands outwards as the shadows constricted around his body, tightening like a coil, slowly squeezing the very breath from his body.

They all heard a sickening crunch before the shadows slowly retreated to the wall, taking Orochimaru's soul along with it, pinning it to the wall to wait for its final judgment. Sakura merely glanced at the soul hanging in the balance of her decision, one of three choices.

"It shall definitely not be paradise, only innocent souls may go there, you shall go to the eternal abyss of the damned. Forever tortured, and never allowed to be reborn into a new form. The ultimate punishment will be for you to be in solitary abyss, never able to talk to a soul, touch a soul or even hear a soul. You shall spend eternity alone." She said as her eyes narrowed, the shadows removing Orochimaru's soul from her eyes.

She turned to look at the other demons before they all vanished for fear of her judgment. Leaving behind Kakashi and Sasuke. The others had all left seeing as it was a moment for the three of them. Kakashi pulled her into a hug and whispered his apology. "I should have felt him here and not abandoned you Sakura"

"You didn't Kakashi" She said as her hands clutched his vest and held him tightly to her. "In fact you gave me the strength to finish what I started." She looked over to Ino and smiled when she walked towards her, Kabuto having run when he saw his master's fate. Ino hugged Sakura and Kakashi, while he smiled.

"Kakashi, I think it is safe to assume that you have more than earned the right to be called a father for us." Sakura whispered, Kakashi smiled and pulled Ino with him stating Sasuke and Sakura had mush to discuss.

There was silence for a few moments, before Sasuke moved towards her, grasping her arms gently, making her face him. "You should never have had to face this alone Sakura…what did he do to you?" She looked at him before shrinking back and pulling from his arms.

"I am hideous Sasuke….I look like that murdering snake in the grass…." She whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes. Sasuke lifted her gaze to his and he kissed her gently. His hands framing her face gingerly.

"You have never been so beautiful as you are now Sakura." He whispered before his lips claimed hers again. Sakura felt the wind around her and she looked around realizing they were at his Uchiha home. Sasuke pulled her skirt upwards slowly before tossing it to the side, his hands caressing her slim stomach.

He nuzzled her neck as her soft moans filled the silent room, he slowly slid his fingers inside of her panties, caressing her heat swiftly to prepare her for his entry. He felt her hips rock against his hand while her body grew wetter each move she made. He groaned when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

He swiftly pulled his fingers from her panties and ripped them off, he moved her to the bed and lifted her leg to impale her on his length as it buried inside of her. Sasuke groaned before realization of there not being any resistance to his entry. He met her gaze as his hips stilled, "Sakura….what did he do to you?" he whispered.

Sakura merely slid her hands along his back and moved beneath him whispering she would tell him later. Sasuke pulled back and thrust into her harder, loving the way she arched upwards and dug her nails into his back in passion. His hands moved down to grip her waist while he leaned upwards to sit on his heels, forcing her hips upwards for deeper entry into her.

Sakura cried out when she felt him delve even deeper into her, she grasped his arms above his hands as she arched her hips upwards and back down repeatedly. She had never known that passion would feel good, Kabuto never allowed her to feel anything, he merely used her as her father wished.

Sasuke swiftly massaged her clit as he felt himself quickly approaching his peak, and he was determined not to leave her behind. She came apart while he lifted her upwards to sit up with him, her arms holding onto him while her hips rode out her release. Sasuke followed her immediately, spilling everything into her deeply. They collapsed onto the bed while he moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair while she slowly calmed her breathing. In all the times Kabuto had forced her, she never thought that sex would feel as wonderful as what it did with Sasuke. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. He merely looked at her when she pulled back, his hand cupping her chin. "You okay sakura?" he whispered

She smiled. "Yes, just lost in thought as how to explain to you what happened when you were gone all those years." She said softly. He kissed her gently before brushing his nose along hers.

"You don't have to tell me tonight Sakura. I can see you are not ready yet." He said, she merely shook her head and grasped his hand. "I won't hate you Sakura, I think we have gone beyond that gate into something deeper"

She sat up and pulled the sheets around her tightly, while Sasuke sat up beside her, his hand leaning behind him to prop him upwards to hear her. "You see, when you left, Orochimaru and Kabuto snuck back to Konoha, claiming that I was the unfinished business. He stated that my mother never wanted me, that she tried to kill me when I was a baby. Then went on to say that you left because I was a weakling that you thought of as an embarrassment. I had the final straw when he said I was only good for Kabuto' amusement, I broke down from there and they did whatever they wanted to me. It was mostly Kabuto but sometimes Orochimaru would join in."

Sasuke felt nauseated when he heard Orochimaru joined in with sakura, wondering how he could ever have left her to that fate. Had he been in Konoha, Orochimaru and kabuto would never have gotten close enough to her. "It went on for months, then months turned to years. I finally had enough and sought the only means of honor I could, Self wise. I sought Seppuku, I had the cherry blossom Kunai that Kakashi gave me and I took my chance. I did however die at that moment, but Orochimaru wasn't about to let his fun be taken. He resurrected me since my soul had yet to travel to the underworld. From that point he made it a point to join in at every chance to further dishonor me, saying I didn't deserve to honor myself with that ritual."

Sasuke gripped her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. She was so emotionless when she told him, as if she read it and didn't experience it herself. "Sakura, I can't tell you how sorry I am. You shouldn't want anything to do with me for what I have done to you. I will promise you that Kabuto will pay with his life and will pay in the most painful and most torturing method possible." He whispered as he kissed her head gently.

"No, don't you see? My revenge is gone. It was Orochimaru who ordered it, he was the one who would…..take advantage… and in the end I killed him. I feel nothing for them anymore. I am ready to move on with my life. Kakashi was right, he was doing everything for me. I should have been standing tall and yet he was doing everything and it prevented me from progressing." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her to him as he lay back down with her in his arms. Sakura kissed him gently before the two fell into a deep sleep that for once would not bring visions of the painful future or hauntings from a dark past. Sakura knew that she would tell him the rest in the morning. The part he would return to the path of the avenger for with nowhere for Kabuto to hide.


	6. MA rating Chpt 6

Sakura watched as Sasuke slept in deep slumber, brushing his hair gently from his face while she took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. His arms tightened around her waist as his eyes opened, focusing on her face. "Morning Sakura" he whispered.

She pulled back and sat up, moving to get dressed. "Sasuke, there is more I have yet to tell you…..You won't like this part so I suggest you get dressed because I know you will leave after you hear it anyway" she whispered, Sasuke sighed and stood, getting dressed quickly and sitting next to her on the couch in his room.

He took her hand and interlocked their hands. "Sasuke, Kabuto…ran experiments on me. A lot of times it was to test my immune efficiency to his toxins, other times it was to attempt to create clones of me that looked human enough to trap you and Konoha into believing I turned my back on everything. To make everyone hate me in order to further accomplish Orochimaru's goal of controlling all five great Shinobi nations."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Were you in pain Sakura? Do not lie to me, I want to know if you ever felt in pain at that bastard's hands, because if you have, he will feel pain next time we meet." He said, his eyes searching her face for any sign of lie in her eyes.

"No, at least not entirely. For the most part I was out of it, and unconscious. I never even felt anything he did to me. It wasn't until….." she broke off, turning away to hide the pain and tears in her eyes. Sasuke forced her to face him again by turning her face by the chin.

"What Sakura? What did he do to you? Tell me, ALL of it, even if you think I will hate you and leave you for it. I want to know" Sasuke said, his hands holding her own tightly to keep her from leaving, and himself sane instead of feeding the building rage in his heart that sought to rip Kabuto to shreds.

"Except for what he called the fertilization project. He would often extract his own dna or Orochimaru's dna and insert the needle into me, injecting the dna sample and I am sure you know what that meant." She whispered, Sasuke's eyes bled red in outright fury.

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!?" He stood up and paced the room before forcing himself to calm down for Sakura's sake, she already felt he was going to abandon her and he would not have her think that way even further. He sat back down and pulled her into his arms. "Sakura, I am not leaving. In fact, next time I see him on a mission or in Konoha, I will end him, but at no time will I ever leave you. You have suffered enough at my hands and I wonder why you still love me so much" he whispered

"Sasuke, erase every foul deed they ever did to me…..please?" she whispered, Sasuke knew what she asked for and with his sharingan it was highly possible to alter her memory. He sighed and closed his eyes, opening them once his eyes were back to obsidian eyes.

"No Sakura. And the reason I say now is because you need those memories to better yourself so you will never again be at the mercy of another man, allies or enemies alike. No one should ever make you inferior Sakura" he said, his hands caressing her arms, before his head dropped to claim her lips. "In fact, the only way I will take you, is passionately, where we both will benefit Sakura."

Sakura's arms wound around Sasuke's neck as his hands undid the buttons of her robe, sliding beneath it to caress her slim stomach while his lips easily dominated the kiss. He lifted her to straddle his body while one of his hands trailed down her body to easily glide along the wet slit of her entrance, easily finding her clit. She whimpered softly into his mouth as he swiftly slid his fingers in and out of her body, swallowing every sound of passion she released.

She lifted up while her hips rocked back and forth seeking her release. Sasuke lifted her and lay her on the couch, hovering over her as his hands caressed her body. "Sakura, you are so beautiful, how could I not have seen it?" he whispered, eyes searching hers.

She lifted her hips to rock along his when she moaned at the feel of his hardened length between the outer lips to her heated core, yet not within her. Her hands caressed his chest before grasping onto his lower back when he sank into her in a hard deep thrust.

His groan forced her eyes open to meet his face, eyes closed while his face showed signs of obviously heightened pleasure. She dug her nails into his lower back and heard another groan while his hips slammed into her harder. His eyes opening and focusing on her face.

"Harder Sakura?" He whispered teasingly, she moaned when he slowed his hips on purpose to draw out her response. She cried out frustratingly at his move. She dragged her nails along his back leaving ugly red marks going down his back, Sasuke hissed in pleasure, growing even harder in her.

"You will pay for that Sakura? He whispered seductively and Sakura wasn't afraid, she would never fear Sasuke even in his a nger, for he would never hurt her on purpose. She lifted her face upwards, her eyes daring him to bring it all on. Sasuke lifted her hips and pummeled into her body harder.

Sasuke pounded harder and faster into her, and just as she was about to cry out in her release, he pulled back and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, sheathing himself back inside of her agonizingly slow, delaying her need to release.

She leaned her head down and gasped when his hands gently gripped her hair and pulled her head up. "Don't hide your cries of ecstasy Sakura. I want to hear them." He said, his hand releasing her hair to travel down her back and landing with a loud slap on her ass. She gasped and arched her back, making Sasuke delve even deeper into her heat.

"That's it Sakura, move that ass." He groaned, Sakura moved her hips back and forth while Sasuke thrust himself into her at an upwards angle, hitting her spot each and every time. She grasped the arm rest of the cough as she felt that unbelievable pleasure building back up.

"Sasuke please….Don't deny me this time…" she cried out. Sasuke smirked and pushed her top half down onto the arm rest before gripping her waist tightly, holding her as he pounded even harder, using his shinobi training to increase his speed. She turned her head slightly to watch his face tighten as passion controlled his features.

"SASUKE!" she cried out as a tidal wave of hot searing pleasure flooded through her, making her cry out in its never ending outcome. Sasuke cursed as he felt himself burst into Sakura while he groaned her name. His eyes shot open when he realized after several moments neither of their release had slowed, he kept moving his length in and out of her, hoping to ride out their release.

"Sasuke….I can feel a second one coming….." Sakura cried out softly, his eyes widened before he moved his hand down to swiftly massage her clit roughly between his fingertips shooting her into a second powerful release, her whimpers making him groan.

"That's it Sakura, milk all of my seed. You are the one I want for the rest of my life." He whispered, Sakura turned her head and moaned when his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss that robbed them of all their senses.

By the time their kiss ended, they were breathing harshly, Sasuke managed to use his chakra to carry her to the bed before lying next to her. Sakura was pulled into his arms, covers being moved over the two of them. He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Sasuke. Always and Forever" she whispered, half expecting him to not say it back.

"I love you as well Sakura, forever and eternal" he replied, she looked up at him and he smiled at her. Sasuke may not be affectionate out in public, but his affection was a side only Sakura would ever witness, until his kids came along if at all possible. He locked his hand with hers and held her tightly to him as sleep took them both. Tomorrow was a whole new day for them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: FOR A BIT THE CHAPTERS MAY BE A BIT CONFUSING, BUT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE ALSO BEAR IN MIND, WHEN KAKASHI SAYS HE LOVES HER, IT IS AS A DAUGHTER FIGURE, NOT A ROMANTIC SORT OF LOVE ALSO: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO NEED A 2 YEAR OLD DEFINITION OF WHAT NO FLAMING MEANS I SHALL EXPLAIN...

1\. NO LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS

2\. NO LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS USING A FALSE NAME OR USING A NAME THAT MARKS YOU AS A PANSY (a.k.a. Guest)

3\. IF YOU MUST FLAME, EITHER DO ONE OF TWO OPTIONS...

3A: MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND MESSAGE ME LIKE AN ADULT

OR

3B: CLICK OUT OF MY STORY AND DO NOT READ IT

Sakura sat on her bed, lost in thought and not even noticing that Kakashi was leaving the village for a while. He looked at her apartment wishing he could change the decision made by Tsunade and remain by Sakura's side, but he knew he would only be standing in the way, preventing her from standing tall on her own and tempted to do everything for her.

Sakura was dealt a hard card, she discovered that when she died, she was in a paradise, only for her friends to rip her from that paradise to be placed back in the hell that was her mortal existence. She played with the ring on her finger, a symbol of all her friends and team, looking out the window she started singing, not knowing he was singing also somehow.

 **S:**

 **I'm under your spell**

 **God how can this be**

 **Playing with my memory**

 **You know I've been through hell**

 **Kashi don't you see**

 **There'll be nothing left of me**

 **You made me believe…..**

 **K:**

 **Believe me I don't want to Go**

 **K & S:**

 **And it'll grieve me cause I love you so**

 **But we both know**

 **K:**

 **Wish I could say**

 **S:**

 **Wish I could trust that it was just this once**

 **But I must do what I must**

 **I can't adjust to this stuff we're done**

 **K & S:**

 **Wish I could stay**

 **Wish I could stay**

 **Wish I could stay**

 **Wish I could**

 **Stay…..**

She looked down at the gates and saw Kakashi stop and lift his hand in a waving gesture he always did before leaving on a mission. Sakura fought her tears knowing this time he would be gone for what would seem like forever. The only father figure she had in her life was being taken away because of Sasuke and his ambitions. She watched as Sasuke and Naruto joined Kakashi as they all left the gates of Konoha. As soon as they were out of her line of sight, she broke down and cried, Sai sat on her windowsill waiting for her to notice him.

Over the years he spent with team 7 he had come to think of Sakura as a sister seeing as she was Ino's friend. When he saw she wasn't going to stop crying, he sent a bird to Ino and climbed in and sat behind her, placing her head on his lap. His fingers threading through her hair gently.

Ino had arrived a few minutes after getting the message she was needed at Sakura's. She watched with a saddened face at the pain her friend was going through, she knew that Kakashi was her life line and her main support. For Tsunade to take that away…the kage was unnaturally cruel.

Sai left her in Ino's hands while he headed for the kage tower. After informing her of Sakura's condition, Tsunade reflected on whether or not to call Kakashi back and send another in his place, she was forced to face a dilemma that could result in Sakura's mental stability to relapse and crash back to when they first revived her. Not hesitating a moment longer, she threw a scroll to Sai and informed him to retrieve Kakashi and take Kakashi's place in the Itachi retrieval team, Sai vanished in seconds.

 **MEANWHILE**

Ino held her friend tightly while she cried in silence. Sakura was slowly getting lost in the memories of her past, and there was nothing anyone but Kakashi could do for her. "Sakura, please talk to me, what is wrong?" Ino said, barely holding back her cries.

"I was in paradise Ino….when I died…..I remember being in a paradise and finally free from the hell I was forced to endure and now I have been ripped from it and expelled from ever being there again." Sakura said. "To make it worse, the one person who has always helped me deal with it all is now gone for a long while." Sakura cried out while her body was wracked with pain.

Ino ran her hands along her body in hopes to find the source and found nothing on her body, She was about to restrain Sakura when a familiar head of white flew through the window and was holding Sakura in his arms. "Ino, I got this, leave and inform Tsunade that I have returned and will deal with the issue at hand." Kakashi stated, leaving Ino to vanish for immediate reporting.

"Sakura, you were doing so well, what happened to cause this relapse?" Kakashi said, laying her back on her bed while his hands scanned her body for any self-inflicted wounds. Satisfied when he found none, he scanned her brain activity and found that it was off the charts in a negative manner. He focused his chakra and breathed a sigh of relief when the negative energy was slowly reversing and fading.

Sakura opened her eyes when she no longer felt pain through her body, her eyes focusing on Kakashi's unmasked face. She reached out and touched his cheek, gasping when he gripped her hand and held it to his cheek. "I'm really here Sakura. Sai arrived and informed me you were relapsing and was informed by Tsunade I was to return to help you. What happened? You were doing remarkably well Sakura, adjusting wonderfully"

She merely looked to the window. "Kakashi….why did you all…rip me from my paradise?" she whispered, Kakashi lowered his gaze and remained silent. He had known she was bound to ask, he knew none of them had the right to pull her back, they should have just let her go.

"It was not our intention Sakura, had we known you would be in a paradise we would have left you in there, untouched by the pains of this life. None of us were ready to let you go though, I admit it. I know it is selfish Sakura to want you to stay when you are in pain but I am begging you to let us help you" He sat before her and held her hands.

"You are the closest thing to a daughter that I have Sakura. I never got to have a child of my own, my love was ripped from my life before I could do anything about it. When you lost your parents and family…..I saw that you were a girl in need of a father and I was a man in need of a daughter. We were a perfect match Sakura." He stood and kissed her head gently. "I'm sorry if I made a mess of things. Would you like to see Sasuke?" Sakura nodded and climbed on his back as he ran to where Sasuke was.

After several hours of running, Kakashi could see the others up ahead and stopped in front of them. Sakura was lowered to the ground where she ran straight into Sai's arms. His arms folded around her as he rocked her gently. "It will be alright Sak. We are all here for you. I know you experience pain from time to time but we won't abandon you." He whispered, she turned and saw Sasuke's gaze soften, she pulled from Sai's arms and ran straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke's arms held her tightly to him as her lips claimed his, desperate to feel some sort of normalcy that was untouched by Orochimaru and Kabuto's foul deeds. Sasuke held her tightly before resting his head on the crown of her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Sakura."

She looked up at him and held him tighter. "You are here now Sasuke and that's all that matters" she whispered before kissing him gently. Sasuke made a silent vow that he would become an avenger once again for her, even if it meant losing everything he ever wanted and his whole world that was embraced within his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I deleted comments that said my story went from confusing to shitty, and that it was implied of being unreadable. If it were merely a statement of it being confusing it would have been left there. But for me to delete comments, it would have to be because it is an insult to a person's story. For example

4-26-16: Ok this s*** just got awfull (11:47 pm)

I deleted the entire thing because I wanted to start from scratch without the negativity trailing the story. If there is one thing I REFUSE to tolerate it is someone who says another's writing is awful and calling it shit.

The group lay beneath the large cover of trees as the sun set. Sasuke's hands caressed Sakura's head as she slept with her head on his lap. Kakashi and Naruto got the tents set up, Sasuke's being near the river bed and furthest away from the groups for a few reasons. Sasuke sat in the center of his tent watching as she slept peacefully.

Kakashi stuck his head in and saw Sakura still asleep. He smirked beneath his mask and informed Sasuke it was his turn to take watch. Seeing his reaction, Kakashi offered to watch Sakura until his turn was done. Sasuke carefully set her in his bedroll and covered her up before leaving silently. Kakashi sat across from her and watched her silently, keeping his eyes glued to her face for any sign of discomfort. Kakashi couldn't see the war raging inside Sakura's head that only she could face.

 _Inside Sakura's head_

 _Tsunade had her back turned on Sakura, the remains of the Haruno's home in plain sight. "Their deaths are all on you Sakura. Had you not turned out exactly like your father they would still be alive. I should have killed you the day you were born to spare this world from its embarrassment of you as a shinobi." Sakura sat there in silence while her mother's words hit home, a stab to her already shattering heart as her mother walked away._

 _Her surroundings phased out into a black abyss as Orochimaru's face haunted her while a childlike Sakura ran away from the horrors her father forced on her. "Yessssss….Run Sakura, Run for your pathetic life where no one wants you. You are a weakling, a burden. Always needing to be saved." His words followed her even as the child Sakura grew into a genin Sakura, still running._

 _She ran trying to catch up to Sasuke, calling to him even though he didn't hear her. Orochimaru phased in front of her, her surroundings becoming that of the secret hideout in Konoha. Sakura was strapped to the bed with chakra absorbing threads. Kabuto was standing before her with a needle in his hand, testing its readiness._

 _Sakura screamed as he shoved it inside of her, the combined dna of orochimaru and Kabuto flooding through her body even as no one was around to hear her screams for help. Orochimaru laughed when Kabuto had slapped her in order to silence her. "I'll teach you to scream you little bitch" The Sakura that was standing a few feet from the bed watching Kabuto violate her, turning her head when Orochimaru joined in hating how weak she truly was._

 _Outside of Sakura's head_

Kakashi's eyes snapped open when he saw tears trickle down her cheeks, her voice whispering Sasuke's name repeatedly. Kakashi's sharingan activated, green chakra flooding his hands as he scanned her head, searching her memories for the cause. Summoning Pakun, he ordered the dog to take Sai and tell Sasuke to return to his tent immediately. The dog hurried to obey the order.

Kakashi's chakra forced the memories back some, making her tears stop flowing. Sasuke and Naruto showed up in the tent within minutes, chakra already forming in their hands. "Naruto, sit by me and feed me your chakra, sasuke try to wake Sakura up. Not too forcefully as you will jar her and will do more harm than good" Kakashi stated as they moved to do as told.

Sasuke's chakra was calling Sakura into the awakened world. Her eyes fluttering while the memories of her past faded into the darkness of her subconscious. While she focused her eyes, she saw Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke with chakra in their hands and flung herself to Kakashi, his arms folding around her. "You are safe Sakura. I Promise" he whispered, his eyes meeting Sasuke's.

Sasuke nodded, Naruto leaving the tent with only Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi behind. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Kakashi, while her mind tried to pull herself into focus. "I remember everything, as much as I wish I didn't, I remember. I know why my mother truly hates me and why my father wishes to make clones of myself with his dna." Sakura said softly.

"It has to do with a prophecy that was foretold to my parents in their genin days. You see, back then they were paired with Jiraiya and Tsunade refused to believe she would birth any child to Orochimaru. He was a lot like you Sasuke. Hungry for only power, they were on a mission and were returning home when they saw a gypsy fortune teller on the road. Tsunade thought it would be fun to stop and see what was in her future." Sakura closed her eyes as her breath caught sharply. Sasuke's hands rubbed her back soothingly, silently encouraging her to go on.

"It was said that in the time they came into power, she and the one who thirsted for the world would come together and bring a powerful girl into the world. This girl would have the power of both parents and her power could be used for good or evil, however she comes into her power on her 18th birthday, which is within 2 years. The girl would spend the first half of her life in torment, with the looks of an angel, yet the aura of a demon." Sakura said, her fingers playing with her dress slowly.

"2 years later, my mother, Tsunade, coupled with Orochimaru and became pregnant with me. The prophecy lost on her in her joy of being a mother to the child of a man she loved. However, all that changed. Orochimaru became different. Konoha wasn't enough for him. He soon wanted the sand village, cloud village, mist village and all 5 nations under his control. When Tsunade saw his main ambitions, she remembered the prophecy of the man who thirsted for the world and automatically knew who I was destined to be." Sakura wiped her eyes as her gaze fell on Sasuke.

Kakashi's gaze fell to the floor in silence, he knew already, she was only retelling it for Sasuke, who was absent when she spoke it the first time. "I am now 16 Sasuke. My power is destined to be chosen for me in 2 years, I can be good like my Mother Tsunade, or my power will shift into a darker one like my Father Orochimaru." Sasuke pulled her to him and held her closely.

"Sakura, you are many things…strong, loving, loyal, full of joy, but one thing you are not is evil. You are not capable of that. That is all Orochimaru messing in your head, trying to make you like him so he can become the ruler of everything. Don't you see? If you turn out like Tsunade and able to see him for who he truly is, he loses, he doesn't have the manpower to dominate anything. It is only through you and your power that he can overpower everyone and all nations. You CANNOT let him win Sakura. Stay with me" he whispered the last part softly.

"It is so hard Sasuke. I can feel darkness in my heart at everything, even knowing he stole everything from me, I cannot stop it. There is a small part of Tsunade in me though, she had the song to tame the beast inside Orochimaru. She said it was a magic song." Sasuke looked at her before asking her to sing it.

Sakura smiled, while Kakashi called Naruto and Sai inside the tent, they all sat around her. Sakura didn't know it, but they all had a beast inside of them. Naruto had the 9 tailed fox, Sasuke possessed the spirit of the Black Wolf Fenrir, Sai possessed the spirit of Ryu, the dragon, Kakashi possessed the power of the beast Cerberus.

 **Shailoh Shailoh Yatreet Ka**

 **Shailoh…Shna Otvit Ka**

 **Shailoh Washnee Fortree Ney**

 **Shailoh Shailoh Yatreet Ka**

 **Omen Nio Nah**

 **Shailoh Washnee Fortree Ney**

 **Shailoh Shailoh Yatreet Ka**

 **Shailoh….Shna Otvit Ka**

 **Hahla Hahla Ahlah Lah**

 **Shailoh Washnee Fortree Ney**

 **Shailoh Shailoh Yatreet Ka**

 **Omen Nio Nah**

Sakura's voice drew out the last notes silently. She looked around and gasped, every single one of her comapnions were deep in sleep. They only slept if they had a beast in them, Sakura looked on their necks for marks and discovered they all had beasts and not just Naruto. She decided to wait till they woke for their stories.

A/N: The information for their beasts, we all know Naruto's so no need for details there. I added the rest based on mythology creatures.

Sasuke's beast is Fenrir – A Norse wolf that is the offspring of the God Loki. Fenrir is a very powerful being and has a nasty temperament. He has little to no loyalties and is impossible to kill. (Not really, as he dies by Odin's son. I am making it impossible because it is Sasuke)

Sai's beast is Ryu – A Japanese dragon with 3 claws instead of 4. He is benevolent and associated with water and usually grants wishes.

Kakashi's beast is Cerberus – A Greek 3 headed dog who guards the gateway to the underworld. He allows souls to enter but never leave, should they try to leave, Cerberus will eat the souls and sentence them to the eternal Abyss at the commands of the Goddess Hekate.


	9. Letter for readers

Good morning to readers,

I am writing this note to address the rude, conceited and negative flamers of the story Heartbeat. Some say that the way I am handling the flamers is rude and childish, if it makes me seem rude, then maybe you shouldn't read the story. I have a few people who actually LIKE the story. So for those who are confused about how I write my stories, please allow me to clarify a few things.

I do not ask for nor wish to receive anything to do with "ways to improve" I have gone to Long Ridge Writers Group and have received my certificate of completion which is like a diploma. I write how I write and do not ask for ways to improve

For those who think flaming is funny or humorous to call someone's story S****y needs lessons in manners before offering any sort of advice.

When you do not see flames or negative comments, it is because I have deleted them. I have tried to be nice and ask for them to stop, and the more I let it go, the worse they are getting. If you are going to read the story and do not like it, leave the story. Don't be nasty about it.

Lastly, When a writer asks for NO flames or negativity in their reviews, it is up to the readers to respect the wishes of the writer. The writer writes these fanfics for the readers to enjoy, not be a rude person about it. I have come across my fair share of stories I didn't like, did I leave a rude nasty comment? No, I simply left the story. Just because 1 or 2 don't like the story, don't ruin it for other people. With that being said I am sure this letter addressing readers will be flamed also, but I stand by what I said, they will be deleted immediately. So don't waste your time please.

Sincerely,

Shadoah


	10. Sasuke & Fenrir

Sakura sat within the circle of her team watching them as they slept, Sasuke woke first, gently stirring before opening his eyes to realize his head was on her lap. He lifted his head from her and met her gaze directly. He looked around and knew they would sleep for many hours yet and stood, pulling her to stand beside him and moved several feet away. He pinned her to the tree and kissed her gently, Sakura's hands threaded into his hair while his body pressed into her.

When she felt Sasuke's hands glide up her thigh she stiffened. Sasuke immediately felt it and pulled back. "What is it Sakura?" he whispered, looking at her eyes to see himself what was wrong. Sakura pulled away and looked down before explaining she would never be the innocent Sakura he deserved.

He pulled her in to hug her while he caressed her back gently. "Sakura whatever they did to you they can't do it anymore. I would kill them before they harm you again. You have my word on it." Sasuke whispered while his hand moved to cup her cheek, moving back slightly.

"I was adopted when I was young, that much you know already, however, when I stayed with my adoptive parents everything changed. I began noticing subtle changes in my behavior before my appearance began changing. When I began seeing serpent like eyes and black hair I went to our Hokage, Tsunade and questioned her about it. She told me everything I needed to know and that when I turn 18, my power shifts to whatever I feel in my heart. I don't want to be evil like my father Sasuke, he stole everything from me. My home, my parents, my little brother, everything." She said softly.

Sasuke held her close while she softly cried into his shirt, wondering why this had to happen to her. Sasuke's eyes sharpened at the sound of a twig snapping, he pulled back and cautiously moved her to be behind him while his sharingan scanned the area thoroughly. Kakashi stepped beside him as he silently pulled out a kunai and waited for the person to show themselves, Naruto crashed through the bush rubbing his shoulder from where it collided with a boulder.

"Man that hurt…..Oh hey Sakura" Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he threw a shuriken at him. "What gives Sasuke? It's me you know" He said, Sasuke flashed behind him and landed a series of kicks to his lower body before spin kicking him through several trees.

"No, you are not Naruto. I know for a fact Naruto under the tree sleeping. You are a clone, nothing more." He said smiling when he landed behind the impersonator, hands grasped around his throat from behind. Just as he was about to pierce the ninja's heart with his kunai, the body dissipated in his arms, leaving nothing behind.

He glanced up and saw Sakura, eyes golden like a serpent and hair as black as midnight. Her hands extended in front of her while the ninja's soul was seeping into her hands leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash. "I'm sorry Sasuke, he had a needle and was preparing to stick it into you" she whispered, Sasuke looked down and picked up the needle before handing it to Kakashi.

"Come on Sakura, you need some rest of your own. You have been up watching us the whole night. " He said as he led her to a tree on the other side of everyone. He barely heard her tell him she wanted his story as to how he holds Fenrir. "That story Sakura? Really?" When she nodded, he smirked before taking her hand and entwining it with his.

"I was a child at the age of 2. My family had a history of wolves and canines of that magnitude, My father possessed the legendary Jormungand, a snake like being related to Fenrir. It was said that when Jormungand was imprisoned into the body of my Father, Fenrir went crazy and started attacking the Leaf Village. To protect it, my brother Itachi had to kill our Father and in doing so sealed Fenrir within me. I can feel him at times trying to dominate my inner self but I have a better control of him and it is very difficult for him to surface unless I allow it." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek, "And the others? What about them?" She asked softly, she knew they all had things inside of them, but Sasuke felt it would be best if she heard it from them and not him. He kissed her temple gently and moved her head to his chest.

"Sleep Sakura, there is plenty of time for their tales and I am sure they will tell you all you wish to know in the morning. But for now, sleep" he whispered.

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, I am trying to maintain multiple things at the same time. Updating 2 out of 4 stories, pulling a 10 am to 6 pm shift at the store Thursday through Monday and what's worse? The register didn't register tax today so we had to do everything on the calculator until we fixed it, now that it is fixed, it won't print the management report for the end of the say sales. One bad luck after another lol. But I will be updating Sakura's darkness and Family life soon. Starting with Sakura's Darkness.**


End file.
